The Thing That Binds ( Part 2 of The Stand By Me) (Been rewritten)
by Fullshadow
Summary: Things are much harder than Blake thought it would be now that her secret is revealed, and Dean Winchester, the biggest dick of all time isn't making things any easier. But things take a strange turn when Blake realizes just how powerful she is when something unexpected happens. A Supernatural and Sherlock story.( Been rewritten. )
1. World's Collide

Special thanks to TinkerbellBleu for helping me with this chapter. I recommend to go and read her stories, she's a awesome writer and she's even more awesome for helping me out with this chapter. Thank you TinkerbellBleu. :-) Because you are so cool, this story is dedicated to you my mom and dad for encouraging me to do this story. Mom Dad TinkerbellBleu, this ones for you, and for me. :-)

Hi there Supernatural and Sherlock fans, so this story is still going by the Stand By Me series, but this story is just a bit out there. This one is a Supernatural and Sherlock crossover, a SuperLock if you will, if you hadn't seen Sherlock then I would say you could just not read it, but you would be missing a lot of important stuff that is gonna happen, so, it's up to you, but I hope that you do end up reading it. For you Sherlock fans, hi. Now do forgive me of the Sherlock characters is a bit out of character, I just watched the show for the first time and binged watched all four seasons and now I feel like I have to fill the void, hence the story that was unexpected that came to me. I love Sherlock, so here we go.

And I know that I said I was going to work on finishing my to other stories but this one isn't adding for my attention and won't leave me alone, but you have my word I will finish them sooner or later.

Now I have no idea how long the story is going to be, but If convenient read it. If inconvenient read it anyway.

I do not own Supernatural nor Sherlock, just love the show's.

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

World's Collide.

It was quiet in the bunker all except the TV in the background of Blake's room, a room she hadn't left in almost a week, leaving only to shower and get something to eat. Jack was doing the same as her, not wanting to run into the ass of Dean Winchester, but she had different reasons to avoid him than Jack did. In short, Blake would happily slap the living hell out of him for treating her and Jack like they had the deadly plague. Saying that she was right down blood-boiling furious would be an understatement. So, yea. And she seriously and honestly afraid she was going to lose control and hurt him. So she had tried going into her trance but this time, however, it didn't work. So she decided to sit in her room and watch one of her favorite TV shows, since the Jackass Sam, Cas, and Jack went out on a hunt.

Sam, bless his heart tried to coax her going along and she had told him no. Cas and Jack tried to, but she told them both that she needed to be alone, which wasn't a complete lie. So she's been alone in the bunker for just a few days and was already bored and restless, so instead of going out she decided to watch her favorite show instead. Sherlock was a lot like her in some ways, Sherlock was different and literally misunderstood, like her. The difference between them was she cared what other people thought of her, Sherlock didn't.

Blake sat on her bed wrapped up in a blanket, as another episode began. There was a small part of her that wished she could be as confident and self-assured as Sherlock. Blake could always relate to Sherlock Holmes. She's read the book so many times she has them memorized. There was just something about Sherlock Holmes that captivated her, she didn't know what it was, but there was something about him. Was it because both were outsiders? And another difference that was between them was Sherlock had always had John, and she had no one. She thought she did, but it turned out that she had been wrong. How she wished she could turn her emotions on and off like Sherlock.

Then she wanted someone to talk to, for someone to except her full heartedly with her faults and everything, but the harsh reality was that she had no one to accept her for who she was, or what she was. The odd thing was, she felt like Sherlock would understand her, for some reason she felt like he would understand what she was going through. Blake couldn't deny that they were a lot alike in a lot of ways, she was different and no one completely understood her, it was the same for Sherlock, and she absolutely hated being bored and having nothing to do, again, like Sherlock. But Blake would much prefer to clean instead of shooting bullet holes in the walls, but still the same in a way. And they could both read people. Sherlock could read a person and know everything about them under 5 minutes, and she could read a person's memory, so they're not all that different. Then she briefly wondered, what if Sherlock Holmes was real, would they be friends? Yea, she would like to think so. If only Sherlock was real.

"I wish Sherlock was real," she said to herself "That way I would have someone who was different to talk to."

Blake thought of the overgrown man-child Dean, the ass. Dean won't look at her. And she didn't like it, but it hurt that he now saw her in a different way then he did before. She didn't know when his opinion of her started to matter, and it pissed her off that it did. Why did Dean have to make it so difficult? Couldn't he see it was just as weird for Blake as it was for him? It's not like she wanted to know everything that had happened in his life, she didn't choose to be born like this.

Another episode began. Why couldn't he be like Sherlock? Or John, they never judge a book by its cover, unlike Dean. She thought he was different.

One thing still bothered her, why did it bother her so much that Dean can't, or won't, accept her. Why did it hurt so much, and why does his opinion matter of her so much? Why? Why? All good questions and all questions without an answer. Sam, Jack, and Cas accepted her though, but they didn't truly understand how it felt like being an outsider. She had been an outsider all her life, and now was no different. Yes, okay, so maybe Sam and Cas did understand what it was like to be an outsider and different, but it still felt like they didn't completely understand her. Why couldn't Dean except her like he did Sam and Cas? Was his hatred for her ran that deep that he would turn her back on her now that he knows her secret? No, Dean wasn't that kind of man. But then why was he giving her the cold shoulder and pulling away from her? It was confusing to the core and it pissed her off because it was confusing.

She sighed. Before she knew it she finished all four seasons, and not for the first time she wondered why there were only three episodes in each season. Seriously, what the hell?

Blake pushed pause on the remote once she restarted the series, then slid off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around herself and went to the kitchen, when she heard a strange noise. She stopped. Were the boys back? But why didn't they call her to let her know? Sam or Cas always called her when she was home in the bunker alone so she wouldn't panic when they came back, so why didn't they this time? It's not like Sam or Cas to forget something that important. As she stood there she could hear two men's voices coming from the map room, the voices sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place them at the moment.

She went back to her room to get her gun and started slowly and cautiously to the map room with her gun held to the side. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Blake was an absolutely horrible shot, in fact she probably couldn't shoot a straight line to save her life, but whoever managed to break into the bunker she could scare the living hell out of them at least, and Sam had insisted on teaching her how to fight, which surprisingly she wasn't too bad at. As she moved closer to the map room she could hear the voices much clearer. One was deep, British, in fact, they both were.

"..Mind telling me what's going on?" Said the first man.

"You're guess is as good as mine," said the second man.

Blake frowned. She could have sworn the voices sounded familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't place them.

"We seem to be Underground," said the second man, tone seeming curious.

'Think Blake,' she thought, "Sherlock, how can you tell we're underground?"

Then like a tidal wave it finally hit her who these two men were. But how? Why? She - how?

"The air feels different, and look around," Sherlock said "No windows and there are stairs leading up to a metal door, so clearly it means that we are underground."

"But where?"

"I don't know."

Like an idiot she dropped the gun, as if the gun itself were mocking her it made a loud clicking noise that echoed off the walls. After a moment, she heard footsteps coming to her direction. She would have turned and ran back to her room, if it didn't feel like her feet were glued in place. Then Sherlock Holmes was standing in front of her before she knew it. John stood next to the detective. Sherlock's blue eyes were roaming over her, which most definitely made her feel extremely uncomfortable. He was wearing his usual black coat and dark blue scarf.

Blake stood there, her eyes darting between the two men that now stood in front of her giving her curious and yet confused looks. Sherlock was still using his thing to assess her no doubt, but she had another concern.

"Shit!" She muttered as realization finally dawned on her what exactly happened. She did this, but how? Her ability, her powers, she had somehow used her powers to make these two men real in reality. But when?

'I wish Sherlock was real.'

That's when it happened. Blake had been stressed out for the last week, thanks to one Dean Winchester, she's lost control over her abilities several times, she had no idea she could bring someone out of a TV show and make them reality.

She spun on her heel and darted back to her room, not caring that the blanket fell off her shoulders and onto the floor as she went, when she reached her room she scrolled through Netflix looking for the TV series Sherlock, an even put it through the search, only to find that the TV show that she was watching wasn't anywhere to be found.

"No, no, no, how did I do this!? How can I fix it?"

"Fix what?" Asked Sherlock standing in the open doorway.

She turned to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes," he replied, confused.

"No, no, you can't be! You just can't be!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked John, coming to stand next to Sherlock, looking equally confused "I don't - what did you do?"

"Oh, she did something alright," said Sherlock, smiling. "Look at the way she's looking anywhere but us. You did something you weren't supposed to, something that you never meant to happen. You're-"

"Shut up! Don't read me!" Blake snapped.

But he apparently had decided not to listen because he continued as if she didn't say a word. ".. hiding something. Oh, yes, you are. You're learning how to defend yourself, judging by the bruises on your hands and four arms, and you're moving slow. Your shoulders and arms are sore, which means that you just started not that long ago, a week perhaps."

"Stop!" she said, knowing that he was not going to.

"You've been crying."

She stiffened. Why was this happening? Why was this happening? No, no, no. There was not a whole lot that would make her uncomfortable, except for crying in front of someone, she didn't like crying it made her feel too vulnerable. When she cried in front of Dean it was the hardest moment she ever been through in her life. Though, Dean had a much harder life than her. He didn't like being vulnerable either.

"Sherlock-" John tried.

"You don't like it when people get too close to you physically or mentally, and you don't like feeling vulnerable in front of people either. I can relate. And I'm guessing the reason you been crying because someone you thought you could trust betrayed you in some way."

"Sherlock!" John tried again.

"The scars around your wrist," Sherlock said, cutting John off "by the shape I would say that you were tied by a rope-"

"I said stop! Just shut up! Shut up shut up!" She shouted, losing control over her powers for a second, making the door slam behind them, causing all three of them to jump.

Sherlock looked back at her, eyess wide like saucers.

Blake started to breathe heavily, her heart pounded frantically, then she began to panic. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was vaguely aware of the several items in the room began to move on their own accord, but she knew she was the one who was doing it.

'No! No! I'm losing control,' her mind screamed at her.

Suddenly she felt like the walls were closing in on her, her chest tightened painfully, she couldn't breathe.

She looked at Sherlock and John, who had equally terrified and confused looks on their faces.

No, she didn't want to hurt them, she didn't want to hurt anybody, not again.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"Why?" Asked Sherlock.

"I said get out!"

"No. You need to breathe, I need you to breathe. Sit on the bed," said John moving past the still surprised Sherlock "I think you're having a panic attack. You need to breathe and calm down."

He went to touch her when she jerked away. "Don't... Touch...me.." She breathed as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Okay, okay. Just sit," John said as he kneeled in front of her as Sherlock remained where he was mouth a gape "Just breathe"

She did what she was told, after a few moments she no longer felt like the walls were closing in on her and she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Gradually the items in the room laid still. She looked at John. Slowly she gently touched his cheek with her hand. He looked confused but didn't put up an argument.

"You're real?" She asked stupidly "But how?"

"What's your name?" Asked Sherlock, seeming to finally jar himself out of his own thoughts.

She looked away from John, pressing her hand in her lap, and looked at Sherlock "Blake."

"Blake, tell us, what is it what you meant by 'how can I fix it'?"

"You won't believe me." Her eyes shifted back to John, who's still kneeled in front of her and giving her a curious and confused look. "You won't believe me"

"Blake, may I touch you?" Asked John "I want to take your pulse to make sure your heart rate is back to normal."

She took a few more deep breaths, then nodded. If he was like anything on the show he wouldn't give up by her saying no anyway.

Blake closed her eyes, as John took her pulse. The last thing she wanted was to see a soldier's memories. She could almost see the memories dancing at the back of her mind, but she imagined there was an invisible wall between her mind and John's memories. Taking another deep breath, she concentrated on pushing the memories away.

"Okay," said John, letting go of her wrist.

She opened her eyes, glanced over at the door where Sherlock was no longer standing, instead he was looking at the various items in the room. Knowing precisely who the guy was, and what he could do, made her completely nervous with understanding. The guy could tell a lot about a person about their items and even their freaking clothes that they were wearing on their person, the last thing she wanted was Sherlock Holmes going through her stuff.

"Could you not!" She snapped, jumping up from the bed, just as Sherlock picked up and was about to open her jewelry box that she kept her most private of items.

His calculating eyes snapped to her. "Whatever's in this jewelry box you obviously don't want anyone to see it."

"Understatement!" She stormed up to him and snatched the jewelry box out of his hands, earning a dirty look from him, not like she cared. She held the box to her chest and glared right back.

"This is dull," he sighed exasperatedly.

'Should have seen that coming,' she thought bitterly.

"Sherlock," John scolded.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "Why are we here?" He asked her.

"Um - I did it." This was going to be very difficult to explain. And not to mention, when Sam and Dean find out they're not going to be happy.


	2. Friends Or Foes?

Hi there Supernatural and Sherlock fans, and my cool readers. So, Sherlock is saying my story is dull, and Dean is giving me dirty looks that's making me a little uneasy, and Sam thinking it's funny is not helping. Again Special thanks to TinkerbellBleu for helping me with this chapter. You are just so awesome.

SH: I'm so glad that you are enjoying it, it turns out Sherlock is an extremely hard character to write who would have thought. Thank you for taking the time to read and review this.

Sam: Yeah, we all love Dean but we know he can be a ass. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

Friends Or Foes?

After Blake told Sherlock and John how they came to be there, they sat there in the library in a extremely awkward silence that she would rather throw herself in fire instead of spending one more second in it. John was Just looking at her as if she just told him that she was a teddy bear disguised as a human, she really wanted him to stop it. Sherlock wasn't looking at anything or anyone, he just sat there with his elbows resting on the table and his hands steepled in front of him, literally just staring into space. He was obviously so deep in his own thoughts that he hardly noticed her shift uncomfortably in her chair. She began to wonder if she broke him.

As they sat there in the heavy silence, her thoughts drifted to Dean like they have been for the last few days. What was he gonna think of her now? She was already terrified of herself she doesn't think she could handle it if Dean was afraid of her too. Just the thought of Dean being afraid of her made her heart ache in ways she never thought could be. And there it was again, why did his opinion of her matter to her so much?

She looked at Sherlock and John who was still staring at her like she was a specimen in a jar in a lab somewhere.

And there was another problem. What will Dean do when he discovers how powerful she is when she wanted to be? It took him so long to trust Jack and he was just as powerful as she was, how long would it be until he was able to trust her again like he had before? And how the hell could she put Sherlock and John back where they belong? But the problem was that she had no idea how she made them real to begin with, so how could she not make them real?

She felt a headache coming on.

"So.." she started, "this is awkward huh?"

"Yeah," John said. "So, you are telling us that you have powers?"

"Yea."

"And you pulled us here?"

"Yes"

"And.."

"Oh John do shut up!" Sherlock snapped getting up from the chair and began to pace.

Blake and John watched him in silence.

Blake had seen the show so much she felt like she knew what was going through their heads, which in hindsight was a little awkward and strange to say the least.

"Your American," Said Sherlock still paceing looking at her quickly before looking away again. "Born somewhere in the south."

"Um, yes, I was born in-"

"Missouri," he cut her off. "you have a slight accent, especially when you're nervous or upset."

"Right." for a moment she forgotten who this man was and what he could do.

"But it's a slight accent which means you must have left your hometown at a very young age but not young enough where you're accent wouldn't disappear entirely." he said faster than a speeding bullet that it took her a moment to understand what he said.

"Um - I was about 7 when we moved to-"

"I don't care."

"Rude."

He glared at her then continued pacing in silence.

"Where are we?" asked John.

she looked away from Sherlock and looked at him. "Lebanon Kansas. This is the men of letters bunker. Where Sam Dean Cas Jack and me live. Their hunter's, they hunt monsters basically."

Sherlock stopped and looked at her as John asked. "What?"

She sighed then went into explaining everything that she could. As she expected Sherlock and John wasn't believing a word she said. But she's supposed it was hard for a man that think's with logic like Sherlock, would have hard time believing in werewolves vampires skinwalkers shapeshifters and demons. Hell, if she didn't have Supernatural Powers she wouldn't believe a word she was saying either, but she saw by first-hand that it was all real. But Sherlock and John wasn't from this world. Blake started to feel extremely guilty that she pulled them into a world that they can't understand. She will fix this, somehow.

John laughed nervously. "No, no way."

Blake smiled sadly. "John, unfortunately I am telling you the truth. But it's not all bad. Just like my mom used to say 'when life throw you lemons you throw them back' "

"But, let's pretend for a second that we believe you, isn't that dangerous?"

"Yea, this life is dangerous but what you guys do is dangerous too, but what's life if it doesn't have just a little danger in it, right John?"

John didn't answer as Sherlock smirked.

"Look," she massaged her forehead. "I didn't mean to pull you guys into this world. I was just sitting in my room watching the show wishing that-" she trailed off.

"What Blake?" asked John gently.

"That I had someone who understood being different to talk to" she looked at Sherlock. "Someone like you."

He seemed to be surprised for a moment then curious. "Why?" he asked.

"That's - it's - i-"

Just then she heard the familiar sound of the metal door opening, shortly after the voices that she knew so well like the back of her hand floated to them.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet grabbing a surprised and confused Sherlock and John, trying and failing pulling them to her room before they were seen.

She turned just as Sam and Dean came into the room they both froze in a half point when they saw the two strangers standing behind her. Dean's eyes darted between the three of them, before finally resting on Blake who still had her arm wrapped around Sherlock's. The look on his face was a look that she couldn't name, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

She let go of Sherlock's arm and took a cautious few steps away. "Um- hey guys," she tried a casual approach but it was awkward. "How was the hunt? Did you guys kill the bad things?"

"Yeah," Said Sam being the first to quickly recover from the shock of coming home and seeing two strangers, one of which she was holding his arm. "Um, Blake-"

"Who's this!?" Asked Dean sharply cutting his brother off.

"Friends." she said quickly. "Their friends from school,l I ran into them in the store."

Sherlock and John gave her equally look's that could only be described as, 'what the hell?' looks.

'No! lying won't help the situation any' her mind helpfully screamed at her.

"OK," she looked away from Dean. "I'm not gonna lie."

"Sherlock Holmes." Sam said suddenly causing her head to snap up and look at him in shock.

Dean looked at his brother. "What?"

"It's a British TV show about Sherlock Holmes that's set in the Modern Age." a corner of sans lip twitch upwards into a slight smile.

"Dork." Dean muttered.

"But how are you?" he looked at Blake his small smile Vanishing.

"I did, and I don't know how."

oOo

Dean didn't like it, he didn't like that Blake somehow took two TV characters and made them real by using her powers and mind alone, he didn't like Sherlock's smug look on his face as he starred around the place like he owned it, and he didn't like that Blake felt like she had to create two characters from a TV show so she didn't feel alone, and he really didn't like coming home and seeing her arm wrapped around another man's, a man that she was apparently attracted to, he was no fool, he saw the way she looked at him. Dean didn't like Sherlock there and he immediately wanted him gone.

"So, you just thought of it and it just happened?" asked Cas as Jack and Sam seemed to be interested whatever Sherlock was saying.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to fix it." she said looking anywhere but him.

"Interesting," said Cas. "I've never heard of a common psychic that could create something out of a TV show and make it reality. The only thing that could do such a thing that I know of is an angel or a demon."

"But I'm neither." Blake said settling her fingernails.

"You chew on your fingernails when you are nervous or upset." said Sherlock suddenly making Blake lift her head and look him straight in the eyes. "But you are trying to break the habit but you just seem like you can't to."

"Yeah." she replied simply shrugging her shoulders.

Something twisted painfully in Dean's chest. He didn't like how Blake looked at him.

"How can she fix it!" he asked sharply then he attended.

Sam sighed as Sherlock looked curious. He glanced at Blake then at him and smiled.

"Sherlock." said John seeming to know what his friend was thinking. "Don't."

Sherlock just smiled. Sam sat up in his chair as Jack and Cas looked on in confusion.

"Oh my god." he heard Blake mumble.

"You don't care for me." said Sherlock moving around to stand in front of Dean his hands behind his back.

"Sorry?"

Sherlock took in a deep breath. "You don't like it when i stand too close to Miss Pierce, and especially don't like it when she stands close to me nor looks in my direction." he said quickly ."And you decided that you disliked me the moment you walked in when you saw her arm around mine. Your a soldier at least you carry yourself like one." he said in one breath.

"Sherlock!" John snapped. "That's enough!"

"The way you look at the other man I'm guessing is your brother the way you look at him with fondness, I'm guessing you are the older brother." he continued as if his friend didn't speak at all. "You and this man," he pointed at Cas. "seem to have had a falling out, yet he is still standing by your side do you know why? His loyal to a fault so loyal in fact that I don't doubt that he wouldn't follow you into hell."

"I did." Said Cas.

"Did I get anything wrong?"

Dean was shocked. Oh he really wanted to punch the smug look off his face. Sam was barely holding in his laughter.

"Sherlock." Blake spoke suddenly, "how did you know my last name?"

Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and brought out her ID holding it by two fingers. "I was curious so I took it from your wallet when you weren't looking in your room."

"Ass!" she went up and snatched her ID from him. "Just ask."

Sherlock smiled. "And where is the fun in that?"

Dean really wanted this guy out of their lives, why, because every word the man spoke he knew was the truth, and it pissed him off.


	3. The Game

Hi Supernatural and Sherlock fans and my lovely readers.

SH: I'm so happy you are still likeing it.

Sam: yeah, still a ass.

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

The Game.

Saying that it had been a long few weeks would be an understatement, in fact Dean was about to pull his hair out and he honestly had no idea how much longer he'll be able to deal with the most irritating man that he had ever had the displeasure of meeting in his entire life, and the way Blake would look at Sherlock wasn't helping. John wasn't that bad, in fact he was more than willing to help with research and stuff, maybe he was extremely freaked out at first but now he's seemed to be handling it pretty well. From what Dean had overheard is that he was a soldier, and he had officed helped Sherlock on cases.

Sherlock on the other hand was acting like a spoiled brat. He kept going around the bunker complaining that he was bored and had nothing to do, it was a living nightmare. And Blake pretending that he was just a fly on the wall made him more irritable.

Blake hadn't looked at him or spoken to him since three weeks ago when they came home and she explained what had happened, she spending more and more time out of her room but in other parts of the bunker where Dean wasn't. She went back at making sure the bunker was clean, he would get up in the morning and find breakfast already on the table, she would humm and dance to her music as she cleaned the bunker. She seemed like she was getting back to normal except she still wouldn't look at him, or talk to him for that matter. Sam was trying to get them to talk by saying he had to step out whenever they were in a room together, but all they would do was just sit there in silence until Dean had enough and left the room.

He found himself missing how they used to be, sure they had their disagreements and arguments, but that was so much better than her not talking or looking at him at all. Dean was at a loss of what to do.

Blake couldn't help the way she was born he knew that, but the thought of her knowing everything that went on in his life just weirded him out and probably made the situation so much worse. He was angry at himself, he was angry because they were no closer than figuring out how to take down Chuck, he was angry that he didn't handle the situation with Blake all that well, and he was angry making her think that she was alone. Blake allowed her walls to come down, and because he couldn't handle it she rebuilt them with brick.

And seeing the way Sherlock and Blake was together wasn't helping. He absolutely hated seeing them in the same room together, having little petty arguments, laughing, complaining that they were bored, he hated it.

When Sherlock had said to him floated from the back of his mind to the front. Yeah, okay so he didn't like the guy, but that doesn't mean Blake had anything to do with it, she was an adult and could do whatever she wanted, not like he cared.

Dean John and Sam was in the library looking through some books when Sherlock came stomping in looking irritable. He was wearing a dark blue robe that he insisted his friend to go out and get him, along with a violin that he played at all hours of the night and made Dean want to bash him over the head with the instrument. Jack Cas and Blake was somewhere else.

Sherlock collapsed in one of the chairs and stared into space. John was watching his friend with suspicion.

"Sherlock," he said cautiously putting aside his book he was reading, "no."

"Bored." said Sherlock.

"What?" Asked Sam looking worried.

"Bored." he then jumped to his feet raised a gun aimed and fired at the wall.

The shot echoed off the bunkers walls. One shot was followed by three more until John was jumping to his feet and snatching the gun from his friend.

"Sherlock!" He scolded as if he caught his child doing something naughty. "This is not our home! You can't shoot bullet holes in other people's walls!"

"They had it coming." Sherlock murmured as he walked to one of the bookshelves then grimaced and moved to another.

Dean and Sam was still staring at the detective in disbelief as Blake came running in a panick.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Sherlock!" John said shortly seeming not to be surprised by his friends behavior at all.

"Oh, he's bored huh? Yeah, i know how that goes, since we're not allowed to leave the bunker at all!" She rose her voice as she walked away.

"Oh how I envy you." called Sherlock suddenly from one of the armchairs in the library. "how it must be nice to sit there all day doing nothing, your brains barely used as mine just fades away into dust."

"Sherlock." John said exasperatedly rolling his eyes, as if he's gone through this a thousand times.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Dean asked Sam.

"I am the world's only consultant detective." Sherlock said scrolling back into the room. "John, I need some."

Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. " 'Some' as in sex?"

He gave him a look of disgust as if the mere thought of it made his skin crawl. "No, cigarettes, searching for a sexual partner is a waste of time. John I need some." Sherlock said to John again this time his voice taking almost a pleading edge.

"No." John said firmly as if talking to a child.

Sherlock made a noise of irritants running his fingers through his hair making it messier than it was before. "My bring John it's rotting. I need something. I need a case now!" He started to pace. "Those walls are suffocating I need a case to solve!" he seemed to be talking to himself. "They are suffocating me."

Sam explained that Sherlock goes nuts if he doesn't have something to do,  
normally when he doesn't have anything to do he's hard to live with according to John Watson, and Dean could see why.

"Look man," Sam said catching the attention of the bored Sherlock. "This world - our world is even more dangerous than you're used to. We don't just solve murders but we hunt monsters."

"There is no such thing as monsters." Sherlock muttered.

"And that's what gonna get you killed." said Dean. "Your staying in here."

Sherlock stopped pacing and stared at him for a few seconds. "You don't want Miss Pierce to leave here because you want to keep her safe," he said quickly. "and if she was outside these walls she wouldn't be safe and you couldn't protect her. As for me you wouldn't care about, that is what you tell yourself, you don't want me here because you feel Blake is to close to me, but you wouldn't let anything happen to me because that's who you are."

Dean didn't like it when he did that, it freaks him out that he could tell what a person was feeling by one glance. He didn't like the thought that this man could read him so easily, Sam Blake Jack Cas and not even John seem to be bothered by what he can do, Dean was the only one that it bothered it seems.

"Sherlock!" Said John. "Stop it and go play your violin!"

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "I need a case."

"Guys." Blake said excitedly running in with her tablet and stopping in front of Sam. "I got a case. Three people had gone missing in the woods, they were found a few days later with their hearts missing, could be a werewolf."

Sherlock snatched the tablet from Sam. "I've never seen a case like this before, It could be interesting."

Blake beamed at him. "I Know right?"

That same burning hot feeling was back inside Deans chest. He quenched his jaw. He really did not like that man.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Cool." said Blake.

"John." said Sherlock as they started for the door.

"Not you two," Dean said rising from his chair. "John Blake Sherlock, you guys are staying here Cas Jack Sam and me go."

Sam Sherlock and John all froze and turned to him. For the first time in weeks Blake turned and looked at him. The level of anger that he saw in her eyes couldn't be put into words. He could practically feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. But he'll stand his ground and won't let her out of the bunker, for her sake and for others. What if she lost control in the middle of a hunt? He couldn't take that chance. Sherlock was watching and was most likely reading their body language but he ignored him.

"Dean." Sam said. "Look at her, she's fine."

"Still, you three are staying here."

Sherlock began to protest when Blake cut him off. "Why! still don't trust me?!"

"No it's not-"

"Bullshit!" She snapped. "You don't want to be anywhere around me or near me! You think that I'm a flight risk?! That I'm going to lose control! I only lose control when I'm extremely pissed off or stressed, and yeah okay I've lost control over my powers several times in the last few weeks!" The Bunker's lights begin to flicker. "i wonder why that is?"

"Blake," said Sam as John and Sherlock looked on in shock. "You need to calm down."

"Why!" She shouted still looking at Dean. "A monster he thinks I am! Then fine, a monster I will be! That is what you think right!?" With that said she stormed from the room lights flickering as she went.

Cas and Jack stepped out of her way as she passed. They stood there a moment.

"Um, is she alright?" asked Jack.

"Jack Cas!" He called. "Let's go." He looked at Sherlock. "Stay"

"I'm not a dog!" He snapped.

"Sherlock." said John. "maybe we should, for now."

"Right."

With that Dean Sam Jack and Cas left the bunker. Dean needed to hit something anyway.

oOo

Sherlock was in shocke by what he just witnessed. He was so sure of the world but now he's not anymore. At the same time not knowing the knowledge of this world scared and yet excited him. But whether or not he believes in monsters are real, he simply can't deny that this is exciting. But at the same time he was starting to question insanity. If it wasn't for John confirming this was no fever dream or something he was starting to believe in the impossible.

Blake was in her room pacing as the lights flickered. There were several items scrolled across the room as if a storm struck. He never knew that this kind of thing could be real, but if he spent one more day in this godforsaken place he was afraid he was going to lose his mind.

He looked at Blake. Every part of her screamed at him that she was furious. Every muscle in her body was tense.

hatred.

self-loathing.

fear.

irritation.

frustration.

and finally anger.

Perhaps she needed to get out of this place and get some fresh air as much as he did. He noticed these last few weeks that she cannot sit still for long, if she did she would be fidgeting and anxious. Like him. He also noticed the way she looked at Dean and the way he looked at her when he thought no one was watching. John even noticed and that was saying a lot. But they was not the only ones, Sam Dean's younger brother noticed as well as the others.

"Blake."

"Not now!"

"You coming?"

She stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"Not even my older brother could keep me in one place for too long, Dean is no different. So you coming?"

"Where?"

"Is your brain full of dust? Use it once in awhile. To the crime scene where else? So you coming?"

"Oh hell yes!"

"John," Sherlock called as he and Blake moved to the bunkers metal door grabbing his coat and scarf on the way. "the game is on."


	4. A Like

Hi my lovely readers, and Supernatural and Sherlock fans. So Sherlock don't like this chapter, he says it's dull, but I do so.

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

A Like.

"Look all I'm saying is just lay off a bit." said Sam as Dean parked in front of the police station and switched off the car.

Jack and Cas went to the morgue as Dean and Sam stayed in the car.

"Sam, would you just drop it?"

"No! Blake has been stressed out and you're the reason."

"Right, whatever. Can we actually concentrate on what we're supposed to be doing here?"

"Blake can't help it."

"Right." Dean massaged his forehead. Sam could be like a dog with a bone at times.

Dean and Sam was 'discussing' Blake, but really it was just an excuse for his brother to chew him a new one about how he's been treating Blake the moment they left the bunker. And Sam pointing out that he was being a dick was no news to him. Sherlock told him that in a very complicated and yet colorful way.

Sam didn't like it that Blake stayed behind because he thought that she couldn't handle it, and Dean didn't like it that she stayed behind with Sherlock. Just the thought of it made him want to turn around and go back. And it pissed him off.

"Sam, she's not in total control over her super powers, what if she gets stressed out in the middle of a hunt what then? What if she seriously hurt somebody without meaning to?"

"Then we help her!" Sam snapped. "We're her friends! And that's what friends do we help each other!"

"She made freaking Sherlock Holmes real!" Dean snapped irritatedly looking at his brother. "If she can do that just by her mind alone what else can she do?! Can she make freaking Godzilla real to?"

"Look," Sam said running his fingers through his hair, "all I'm saying is the way you're treating her right now isn't helping."

"Oh what am I supposed to be treating her like I was before I found out that she freaking Jedied my mind!?"

"Yes!"

They sat there in silence just glaring at each other. Did Sam have a point? Was the way he was treating her making the situation ten times worse? Maybe he was being a ass.

"Look man," sighed Sam. "I know you care about her and this is just your way of protecting her, but keeping her locked up in the bunker isn't going to help. For one, how long do you think she's gonna take that? Are you forgetting it was Blake who put a tracker on your phone because she was bored!?"

Oh he hadn't forgotten about that, but now he found it kind of amusing. He knew the woman could be hard-headed and stubborn, and no she probably wasn't going to take it for much longer.

Dean could see what Sam was trying to say.

"Alright, I'll talk to her when we're finished here and when we get back to the bunker."

"Right then."

With that the brothers got out of the car and went into the police station. Right now they had a job to do.

oOo

Blake Sherlock and John rode in silence for the better part of the drive. Blake pretty much had planed the vintage 61' Chevrolet Corvette. It's not like anyone drove it, Dean loved his baby and she loved hers. The quiet was starting to get to her, she really did not like the quiet. And the atmosphere in the car was a little awkward. What do you say to somebody that was just a character on a TV show a few weeks ago and then you made them real? Yea, just slightly awkward.

She thought of the case that they were going to investigate without permission, not that she needed permission, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. The three women were found on the side of the road with their hearts missing, it clearly screamed werewolf. She briefly wondered if it was the werewolf back at her bar where she met Dean Sam and Cas for the first time.

She still hadn't told Dean Sam or Cas that she had a dream of the three of them running in her bar before it actually happened, she can imagine how Dean would react with that information. He was treating her like she had a deadly disease as it was.

And there it goes again. Why the hell does her thoughts keep going back to Dean?

"Blake." John spoke out from the back seat. "Can I ask you something?"

Sherlock was currently reading one of the books he not so secretly took from the bunker. There was no doubt in her mind that he's bored. They were an hour or two from their destination.

"Yea, ask away."

"You said when we first met that you wanted someone who was different like Sherlock to talk to, what do you mean by that?"

Sherlock looked up from the book and looked at her curiously.

She sighed. "Cause, I may not be able to read a person under five seconds and know everything about them, but there is something me and the greatest Detective that was ever known has in common."

Sherlock smirked when she said 'the greatest Detective.'

"Like?" John prodded.

"Like Sherlock can look at somebody and know everything that is to know about them, I can touch somebody and know everything that ever happened in their lives like I lived it right along with them, which means I can read people's memories."

"How can you do that?" Asked Sherlock for the first time since they left the bunker. She could feel his eyes on her, but she no longer had anything to hide.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I can do what I can do as long as I can remember."

"The scars." said John.

"Ah, let's say my Mom and dad couldn't handle their daughter having superpowers very well. They were afraid that I was going to hurt somebody so they kept me isolated from other kids and people entirely. I had no friends, hell, I didn't even see my parents all that often." Blake have no idea why she was saying all of this, she never talked about her past, but for some reason it felt so easy talking to Sherlock and John. "When I lost control over my powers they used to tie me to the bed by a rope."

"Why?" Asked John, more to himself then them.

Blake kept her eyes on the road, not daring looking at either of them, the last thing she wanted was their pity. "Cause they were afraid of me and what I could do, with good reason. You saw it, and you know what I did to you guys without meaning to. I wanted Sherlock to talk to because he knows how it is being different, he knows how it is being an outcast, and not wanting to get close because there's always that fear in the back of the mind that you're going to get hurt. So Sherlock and me are.."

"Similar." Sherlock finished.

"Yea, we are."

Blake had never told anyone that before, why couldn't have been Dean?

"I understand," said Sherlock. "at time's being...different is not easy.. especially being the smartest person in the room."

She laughed. "Or almost the most powerful."

"Yes, and at time's you seem to be semi brilliant."

"Oh, semi? Jackass."

"I'm sorry that your parents did that to you." said John quietly.

"Oh John, I think the last thing that Miss Pierce would want is pity" said Sherlock returning to his book.

"Right." mumbled John.

Blake smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Sherlie. And don't worry about it John."

Sherlock ringgold his nose and glared at her. "Sherlie?"

"It fits you."

"It does." John agreed.

"Shut up." Sherlock exclaimed indignant.

Blake can't remember the last time she was this relaxed, especially after explaining about her past, it felt surprisingly lifting talking about it. Maybe she should tell her guys.

"Hey, Sherlie, there had been something I've always wanted to ask you."

Sherlock hummed, as she took as a go ahead.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes, I've often wondered." said John.

Sherlock hummed. "Never really put too much thought into it." He replied shortly without looking up from the book.

"That's not really answering my question." Blake sighed.

Sherlock was quiet for so long that she thought that he seriously wasn't going to answer her question. Not that she cared either way, whoever the man wanted to love was up to him, she was just curious.

"I do like women, but I find myself not against the thought of being with a man, it doesn't much matter to me." Sherlock said finally. "If I do find a connection with someone it doesn't matter to me rather they are a man or a woman."

"Huh, interesting outlook." she said, for some unknown reason thinking of Dean.

"Sherlock," said John sounding a little insulted, "why didn't you tell me?"

Sherlock glanced briefly up from his book and looked at his friend "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Not to me!"

"Oh John, seeing but not observing as always. I made it pretty obvious when we first met."

"It wasn't obvious to me."

"Of course not, you didn't observe."

"I'm your friend and you still should have told me."

"I did."

"When?"

"Think back John, I did tell you."

Blake stayed quiet for the rest of the drive deep in thought as Sherlock and John bickered like an old married couple, not really paying any attention to the conversation.


	5. Jealousy

Hi Supernatural and Sherlock fans, is anyone reading this? Oh well, I'm still gonna do it because I'm having fun with it. So Dean is mad at me, you'll see why. And Sherlock is being Sherlock, he's saying this is so boring that it's an insult to the human language. Sigh.

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

Jealousy.

Blake John and Sherlock went to talk to the victims families, all pretty much said the same thing, that their daughters was good kids and never got an any kind of trouble, they did well in school and they had plenty of friends. Blake felt bad for them. After talking to the victim's family's they decided to go to the morgue to take a look at the body's, partly because Sherlock was adamant about it and wasn't taking no for an answer. Though, Blake wanted to take a look at the body's to make sure it truly was a werewolf and not a serial killer of some kind, it wouldn't be the first time that the boys ran into a serial killer on a hunt. It just goes to show that there is all kinds of monsters out there in the world, that includes humans as well.

Blake was hesitant to go to the morgue however, she didn't want to run into Sam or Dean, but luck was apparently on their side because they didn't see the Impala anywhere. Maybe Sherlock was a lucky charm. Good, not like Dean could make her go back, she was a grown ass woman who could do what she wanted. And she needed no permission from Dean or anyone.

So, okay, maybe she was still pissed. Who the hell did Dean think he was telling her what to do? He can't tell her what to do, and it's something that he was about to learn. She had been told all her life what to do and where to go, no more, she was done with that shit. She had made up her mind to be a hunter and a hunter she will be. If she had learned anything from making Sherlock real was she could do anything she wanted, and meeting Sherlock had gave her the courage to do what she wanted and not to be afraid to go for it. Sherlock would go for what he wanted, so will she. Dean was just gonna have to deal with it.

So she had powers, so what? If Dean couldn't handle the thought of her knowing everything that happened in his life because of her powers, so be it, but he wasn't going to stop her from doing what she wanted to do with her life. That's when she decided to let go of her self pity and accepted it and herself for all that she was, super powers and all. And maybe, just maybe Dean will pull his head out of his ass.

Yea, she cared what he thought of her, but she wasn't gonna let him tell her what was right for her because of that, she knew what was right for her, and it's what she was doing right now. When she was done with this case she was going to figure out how to put Sherlock and John back where they belong, then she was going to have a very long conversation with one Dean Winchester if he liked it or not.

When she parked the car and shut it off, The three of them got out and went in, with Sherlock practically leaving her and John behind.

"FBI" said Blake flashing her fake FBI badge that she made without the boys knowledge. She also made one for John and Sherlock just in case. She had to make a new one because Dean took hers away, he obviously forgot that she can make her own, or he thought that she wouldn't, boy, he was so very wrong on that one. "I'm agent Ross and this is Agent Smith and Smothers. We will need to look at the three body's with the missing hearts."

The man looked at them frowning. "FBI? here? Why?"

"We are not at liberty to discuss that." said Sherlock catching on immediately just as she hoped he would. "We are here to see the body's."

Blake was impressed how good he was at this, though it's Sherlock, she really shouldn't be.

"But I'm not-"

"If you don't let us take a look at the body's you will be interfering with a federal case." said Blake cutting the man off. "So I would advise you to let us take a look, my partners are kind of sticklers for the rules."

"This way." said the man after a moment.

"Not bad." Sherlock said quickly as they followed the man to the morgue.

She smiled. Sam and Dean were really good role models, who knew?

"Think would be best if you wait outside sir." she said to the man, handing him two 20s when he started to protest.

He took the two 20s. "Right. Take your time" he left closing the door.

"You've done this before." John commented giving her a disapproving look. Sherlock was already looking over the three bodies of the women.

Smirking she shrugged. "Yes. And don't you pretend that you hadn't done anything inlegal. You and Sherlock had broke the law several times."

"No we-"

"Yes we have." Sherlock said cutting John off.

Blake moved to the body's. Their heart's were indeed missing. But it looked like their heart's were cut out, why would a werewolf cut out heart's? Don't they normally goug them out? So, maybe it's not a werewolf then? Was this not their kind of thing? But why would a human cut out heart's?

Sherlock seemed to be excited what should have actually concerned her but I'd be enough it didn't. She liked working with Sam and Dean, but Sherlock so fascinating to watch as he did his thing.

"Their heart's had been cut out," said Sherlock after examining the woman's hands with his telescope thingy. "there are blood and skin underneath their nails."

"Ah, so they tried to fight back against their attacker." said Blake.

"And lost." said John moving to examin the body's as well.

"Which means the real police can use the DNA to find out who killed them. So maybe this wasn't a werewolf."

"What?" John said as Sherlock just looked at her.

"Oh, in this world werewolf's eat heart's." Blake explained inoying the puzzled looks they gave her. "But if this wasn't a werewolf why are the heart's missing?"

"Good question." spoke a deep voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around and see who it was.

"It is a good question Cas. Don't some cultures use hearts in rituals?" she asked.

Cas and Jack came to stand on either side of her. Jack give her a a bright cheerful smile which she had returned in kind. Blake and Jack had become good friends, she thought of him as her little brother.

"Yes," Cas replied studying her intensely, but she payed no mind to his look. "I have heard that virgin hearts are very powerful in some spells."

Sherlock was quiet which for him was out of character. John Just looked lost.

"Blake-"

"We should hit the books." she cut him off, Knowing damn well what he was going to say. She looked at the angel that sacrificed so much for Dean, and who was being a beiger ass to then her. "Let's get back to the motel and see what we can find."

"Blake, Dean is not going to be happy, he is not going to want you to work on this case."

"What Dean wants for me don't really matter when it comes to what I want to do with my life, this is what I want Cas, and that's that." she looked at John and Sherlock. "You guys okay?"

"Yes," said Sherlock as John shot his friend a look that clearly said 'are you kidding?' It's not like she didn't tell them the truth about the world she pulled them into.

"Good. Cassie, call Dean and tell him what we found. We can take my car."

"Okay." said Jack

"Blake," Cas tried again.

"What are you gonna do Castiel? Use you mogo on me?"

"No, but i-"

"Let's go." she then smiled. "I'll call Dean."

oOo

"Goddamn it!"

Sam wasn't at all surprised, but Dean was pissed. Blake called him and just started talking about the case and what they found like she wasn't told to stay at home, like this was all okay. And the way she sounded was Far different than the way she had from the last few weeks, she sounded more sure of herself, there was no hesitation at all as she talked, like before everything about her came out.

And she didn't give him a chance to reply before she hung up.

He told Sam, but all he said was 'told you she wasn't gonna take it for long' If that wasn't a big fat I told you so then he ever heard one before.

And when they got to the Motel it was even worse. She was looking at him and talking to him, but there was a harshness to her that wasn't there before, as if she didn't care any more.

Blake Sam Jack Cas and John were discussing theories with Sherlock and John, as Dean sat at the small table trying to set the detective on fire by using his mind alone. He did not like that man, he didn't like how he could make Blake so comfortable and laugh so easily, he used to make her laugh. She used to smile at him the way she was smiling at Sherlock. He didn't like it how Blake would look at Sherlock. She used to look at him the way she would look at Sherlock. Sherlock was just some character on some TV show that she met just a few weeks ago and she was acting like she knew him longer than she did Dean Sam or Cas.

Before he knew it a day and night passed. The next day they deg deeper into the research for any kind of spell that would need virgin hearts. But Dean found it incredibly difficult to concentrate.

Cas went to the library, Jack was watching TV, Sam sat on 'his' bed, John sat crossed from him typing away on his borrowed laptop. Dean was sitting at the table trying not to glare at Sherlock and Blake going over the several pieces of paper that the detective had hung on the wall. Sam and John would glance up from their work and look at him then look at each other periodically. But he hardly noticed because he was too busy glaring at Sherlock and Blake.

He didn't like it how close he was standing to Blake and how it seemed that she didn't at all mind. Sherlock didn't seemed to mind Blake's powers, and she was answering any questions he had about them, and she was talking about them to Sherlock and the others openly without shame. Why wasn't she coming to him, and did he want to to?

Was Blake and Sherlock together now?

The thought felt like his heart was being crushed. He didn't like the idea of her being with anyone but him. Then he realized what this feeling was and why he couldn't stand Sherlock, he was jealous.


	6. A Dangerous Situation

Hi fellow Supernatural and Sherlock fans. Dean is still pissed at me and Sherlock is way into this then he should be, who knew? Not so dull now huh Sherlie? So I started this chapter out a little different, you'll see. And I'm not really sure this is a real spell in Legend, but it fits in the story so.

Sam: thank you, you made my year :-)

Carry on Wayward Supernatural fans. And the game is on.

* * *

A Dangerous Situation.

"Ah, I found somethin'!" Blake Suddenly exclaimed out of the blue making Dean John Jack Cas and Sam jump and causing Sherlock to glare at her. He had gone into his mind Palace when she suddenly startled him out of his thoughts.

The red head jumped to her feet and ran to Sam, Sherlock noted that she didn't run to Dean even though clearly she wanted to, but she held herself back. He frowned. He didn't care about their.. feelings they had for one another, it wasn't important of the slightest, he was just curious why they were fighting them. He had asked John and Sam about it, but all they said was that sometimes having feelings for someone is complicated. That was a dissatisfied answer, and it irritated him quite a bit that he didn't understand it.

Sherlock studied Blake. She was tense, but not like she had been those few weeks, anybody with a brain could tell that something had changed within, surely he wasn't the only one that could see it. Blake had probably decided that it didn't matter what people thought of her, and it seemed that she had stopped trying to make everyone else happy by not doing what she wanted, but now she had decided that she wanted to do whatever the hell it was that they do and not caring what Dean thought of it, which pissed Dean off.

She was tense, but for a whole other reason, she was afraid that she was going to lose control over her abilities and hurt someone, that fear is always there he noted. Blake was always concentrating not losing control over her abilities.

Dean's opinion of her still mattered a great deal to her however, but she was no longer allowing that to hold her back. She was going for what she wanted for the first time in her life and she was both thrilled and scared about it. Blake was quite a woman, and if women was his area he might have thought to give her a chance, her affections however was not towards him. But that was fine, he thought of her as a friend. John however was very attracted to her, but even he could tell that she had only eyes for one man.

He looked at Dean who was sitting at the table trying not to look at her and pretending to read whatever it was he was trying to read. Dean's shoulders were tense and fist clenched on the table in front of him. He turned his back slightly towards her when she went to Sam and handed him her laptop. He noticed the slight clinching of his jaw. He was quite frustrated and irritated, but not at Blake but at himself. He was angry at himself for feeling the things that he felt for Blake, for he was angry with Sherlock for being as close to her as he was. He was jealous of him. Interesting that Dean was jealous of the thought of Blake being with anybody else even though her feelings for him was as loud and clear for everyone to read. Sam Jack and Cas had even noticed, so why didn't Dean?

Not like he cared.

He closed his eyes slipping back into his mind Palace but still listening to the conversation.

"Huh, Blake, you might be onto something," said Sam sounding impressed. "listen to this. This spell that Blake found is a step by step a guide to a ancient ritual for immortality by eating virgin hearts under a full moon each month."

"Are we sure they were virgins?" asked Dean.

"According to the families they were good girl's that stayed out of trouble" said Blake. "Think that includes not sleeping around."

"They were," Sherlock said suddenly opening his eyes. "When a person has sexual intercourse they start dressing and acting differently. I looked in the women's rooms when Blake and John was questioning The Grieving families. There was no evidence that the girls had such intercourse on the body's as well."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Dean

"Because," he said getting to his feet. "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

John Sam Jack and Blake snickered. Dean gave him a murderous look. Sherlock smirked.

"But we still have to discover who is casting the spell" said Cas coming to stand beside Sherlock.

"Well," sighed Sam. "there was one person always at the scene of the crime"

"That's where we should start." Dean stated.

"So," said Blake looking slightly nervous and embarrassed, Sherlock knew why of course but clearly her companions didn't. "someone is going around hunting virgins cutting out their hearts and eating them?"

And Sherlock didn't think this could have gotten any stranger. He still didn't believe what they were trying to tell him was real, or maybe he didn't want to?

"It looks like," Dean said. "good thing neither of us are virgins, well except for Jack."

"Yeah. Jack you should be careful" said Sam not noticing the look of concerned embarrassment and nervous on Blake's face or her body language, or John looking at Sherlock frowning, or Sherlock refusing to show any emotion.

John knew, he was confident that his friend knew.

"Okay, I'll be careful." Jack said smiling. "I won't have any sex."

Dean almost choked on his beer that he had just taken a drink of as Cas John Sam and Blake gate at him. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. Why was he here? There was a murder that was out there that needed to be solved. Either if it had something to do with a monster or not, a case was a case.

"That's not what we're sayin' Jack!" said Dean. "we're not saying never have sex"

"No?" Jack asked seeming to be confused.

Blake rolled her eyes. "No Dean bear, don't even think about taking him to a whorehouse like you did that one time with Cas."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "I wasn't!"

"You were!" she stated folding her arms.

"No!"

"Yes, I know you were, it's not like I would put it past you."

"I wasn't!"

"Oh you so were!"

Sherlock guessed that this was the way they were normally, judging by the young brothers expression. And for a moment the tension was completely gone. Then the two seem to remember that they were mad at each other and the normal moment was gone as soon as it came.

Sam sighed, seeming to be disappointed. "Tomorrow is another full moon, which means whoever's casting the Spells going to strike again."

"What do we do?" asked John.

"Now," Dean said getting to his feet "we go and kill the son of a bitch that's killing people, as you Guy's," he pointed at Sherlock Jack John and Blake "stay here"

"No." Said Sherlock and Blake simultaneously.

Sam snickered as John sighed exasperatedly. Jack and Cas stood there quietly looking between them.

Cas and Dean was obviously still at odds with one another. They apparently had a fight that put a strain on their friendship. When Dean would look at Cas Sherlock noticed the look of betrayal he would have. Cas lied to him about something important.

"I'm not staying." said Blake defiantly.

"Why would you intentionally leave me and Blake alone together when you clearly don't like it?" Asked Sherlock judging his reaction. Just as he figured he instantly got angry.

Blake glanced at him seeming to be surprised. Was she honestly that clueless? The fools, he had no time to deal with this trivia nonsense. He decided when this is over he would delete this.

"Because you're not alone!" He snapped. "John and Jack are here. And I swear to God if you leave this room I will tie you both to the beds!"

"And i'll just use my powers to break them and then leave and follow you anyway." Blake countered.

"And don't even think about locking the door because I know how to pick locks." Sherlock stated calmly.

"He does," John agreed obviously remembering all the times that he did exactly that. "Dean," John rubbed his face out of frustration. "you might as well let him, this man is an insensitive incredibly stubborn ass that doesn't know what the word no means. Trust me when I say it would be easier for all of us if you let us come along with you."

Dean looked at Blake, and she stared right back. They seem to be having a mental battle, Blake was the Victor however when Dean looked away.

"Fine." he mumbled reluctantly moving to the door.

Blake held up her hand to Sherlock. He just stared at it. Sam and John just managed to stop a snicker. Cas and Jack had already left the room.

"Don't leave me hanging Sherlie."

Rolling his eyes he gave her a high-five before following Dean Winchester out the door.

oOo

"This is boring." sighed Sherlock the next night in the back seat of the Impala.

"Sherlock," said John exasperatedly. "don't start."

Sherlock scooted down further into his seat. "Bored."

"We know."

Blake couldn't deny that this was incredibly boring, and bullshit.

"Sherlie's right, this is incredibly boring." she moaned also scooting further down in her seat, copying the detectives movements.

"Yes, it is." agreed Jack.

"Oh, not you too." John almost whined rubbing his face.

The group had discovered who was doing the spell, they think they know who it was anyway. There was a woman, Olivia Smit, that lived in the town that had been alive in 1708 and still as young as the day the picture was taken. John found it by complete accident when they were researching in the library, that Dean pretty much told the fore of them to do. He was purposely sending them on things to do that kept them away from the dangers of the case. John somehow had convinced Sherlock to go along with it, but her Jack and John had to put up with him complaining that looking through old books and photographs was incredibly dull. That she couldn't deny.

Now her Jack John and Sherlock sat in the back seat of the Impala as the two Hunters and Fallen Angel went into the old abandoned house that they followed the woman to.

So Blake sat there slouched in her seat fuming, trying her damnedest to ignore the detectives nervous fidgeting. Jack just sat there, not saying much just staring into space.

John started counting underneath his breath. "And 3 . 2 . 1."

Sherlock opened the car door and stepped out followed by Blake.

"Here we go." muttered John getting out as well, Jack doing the same.

"Are we?" She asked as she stood Beside Sherlock looking at the old abandoned house.

"We are." he started to walk towards the house, Blake doing the same quickly followed by Jack and John.

Blake allowed her ability to flow through her body, concentrating on her surroundings. She had no idea what else she could do other than bringing characters to life, it was time to see what else she could do. she discovered she could sense energy. She felt Sam and Dean inside the house, Dean's presence was almost overpowering as well as Sam's and Cas's, just not as strong as Dean's but strong. She could feel Sherlock John and Jack too. She could almost feel the Earth beneath her. It was exhilarating and amazing.

She stopped grabbing Sherlock's arm halting him as she did before they reached the house.

"Stop!" she hissed to the other two, thankfully they listened.

"Blake," Sherlock turned to her. "Why did you stop?" He frowned as his keen eyes roamed her face, seeming to understand that something was wrong, he nodded.

"I feel it to." whispered Jack.

Blake swallowed, her hand tightening around Sherlock's arm "It's something dark"

"It's something evil." Jack confirmed.

"John, my gun in the back seat of the car!" Said Sherlock looking around the woods as if he too could feel eyes on them from the Shadows.

"Right!" John spended back to the car.

Blake looked at Sherlock. She knew she was safe with the detective, but there was only one man who could make her feel completely safe, but Dean was inside the house when the danger is outside of it.

But why haven't they come out yet?

Then her eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" she breathed causing Sherlock and Jack to look at her "She was never in the house. It was a trap for the three of us"

Sherlock frowned. "Why?"

She swallowed, this was incredibly personal but she didn't have a choice "You're not a Virgin by any chance are you? I am and so is Jack, but what about you?" She knew he was of course since she watched the series a hundred times. But she wanted to make him understand the danger he was in.

Sherlock's eyes widened with understanding "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"John!" They spun around. He was unconscious on the ground in front of the Impala.

"Oh, my, I was going to go out and look for My Virgins but here are three right in front of me." said a cold soft voice as cold as a burst of ice.

A chill ran down Blake's spine. She had felt fear before, but this was a whole new kind of fear.

"We are so screwed!"

Blake turned around to use her powers to push the woman away with as much strength as she could muster when something hard and cold hit her causing her to fall to the ground. Sherlock and Jack fell beside her. Her vision started to blur and darkness danced at the corners of her vision threatening to take over completely. She was vaguely aware of Jack trying to rise to his feet as Sherlock was trying to pull her to him. She reached out with both hands and grabbed hold of there's holding on tightly. To her surprise Sherlock held her hand back, knowing him he was trying to ensure her that everything was going to be alright.

Her last thoughts was of Dean and how furious he was going to be when she slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

"That was just a waste of-" Dean stopped in his tracks as he noticed John laying unconscious on the ground in front of the Impala, with the back doors of the car standing open.

Sam and Cas went to John.

"Hey hey," Sam shook the ex-soldier awake. "what happened?"

John moaned as he sat up slowly and leaned against the front of the car. "Sherlock?" He was fully awake now, looking around frantically.

"Where are they?" Asked Dean calmly, that didn't even match from what he was feeling inside.

John looked at him, face going pale. "I think she got them."

Something snapped inside Dean, the little self-control that was being held by a single thread finally broke away. He was far from being angry, he was right down ferrous.

"But - their not - Blake's not a virgin, unless." Sam got to his feet facing him in the angel. "Oh god, Blake Jack and Sherlock are in serious danger!"

Dean frowned looking at John. "Sherlock, dude seriously?

"Don't look at me." he snapped getting to his feet.

"But I figured you two were-" Sam's voice drifted off.

"We need to find them, what can I do?" Asked John, Ignoring Sam's comet that just rose a bunch of questions. But Dean was in no mood to think about it now.

"You do nothing, we're dropping you off at the motel." Dean declared moving around to get into the passenger seat after shutting both back doors.

"No!" John shouted surprising Dean. Up to this point the guy was calm most of the time, but it seems that he loses all composure when his friend is in danger. "Sherlock is my friend, and so is Blake and Jack! I'm going with you when I'm going to help you get them back!" With that he got into the back seat of the Impala.

"Fine!" Dean slid in the driver's seat as his brother and the angels slid next to him.

He started up the car and drove out of the woods and onto the road as Sam turned on Blake's GPS on her phone.

'_Blake Jack Sherlock_,' he thought as he sped down the road paying no mind to the traffic laws. '_Hold on, we're coming_.'

* * *

You have no idea how difficult this chapter was to write, and the next one is probably going to be harder than this one :-[ hope my lovely readers are enjoying though. :-)


	7. Rage

Hi Supernatural and Sherlock fans, all tthe thanks goes to my awesome and amazing follower, thank you. This chapters a bit short, but I just liked were it ended.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans, and the game is on.

* * *

Rage.

Cold was the first thing that Blake noticed. The second was that she was tied to a pipe with her hands behind her back sitting on the floor. The third was odd sounds she heard around her, it sounded like water dripping somewhere in the darkness. The fourth was that her head was killing her, it felt like somebody was taking a saw and and cutting her head into. The final thing she noticed was her wrist was tied to a pipe. It smelled musty, the hard cold floor beneath her was starting to make her legs ache.

Snapping her eyes open she realized they were in abandoned Factory, it was dark all except the lamp that was on the table directly in front of her, other than that it was Pitch Black inside the abandoned Factory. And it was cold and damp. And she was indeed tied to a pipe with chains. Blake started to panic at the thought of being tied. The chains echoed around her as she tried to struggle free. Then unwanted memories of her father tying her to the bed by a rope closing and locking her in the dark room with no windows nor light flooded her mind. She was trapped again, when will she stop being the victim? No, no, she couldn't do this!

She had to get free!

Jack! Sherlock! where were they, were they alright? Was Dean Sam Cas and John looking for them? What was Dean going to say? No, no, she can't do this, she can't do this! No, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

'_You have powers!_' her mind screamed at her.

That's right, she had powers. But when she tried to use her powers to break the chains nothing happened. She begin to panic even worse.

"No, no, no!" she cried struggling against the chains even more.

"Blake." a cool calm voice called from the darkness somewhere to her right, she recognized the voice belonging to Sherlock. "Blake, you need to calm down. You know what happens."

"Not. .Helping. .Sherlock."

"Talk to me."

"About. .what?"

"Anything."

"I don't know!"

"Just talk." he demanded.

So she said the first thing that came to mind. "I - I don't like the dark"

"It's just the dark."

Blake stop struggling and leaned her head back against the pipe, closing her eye's "My - my dad used to lock me in my room in the dark."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Jack! You OK?" she asked opening her eye's, allowing the relief to sweep over her for a moment.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm sure Dean Sam Cas and John will come for us"

"Yeah," she sighed. "that's who they are."

"Why did she take just the three of us?" asked Jack.

"Because we hadn't had sex with anyone." Said Sherlock bluntly.

"Oh."

In spite the situation, Blake couldn't help but chuckle at Sherlock's bluntness. "Yeah, Sherlie is right"

"But why?" asked Jack.

"I'll answer that."

Olivia walked into the light, almost definitely a cold chill went down Blake's spine. There was hunger in the woman's eye's, by one look she could tell there was so much power at the woman's fingertips.

Olivia snapped her fingers and suddenly the abandoned building was lit up with light. It took a moment for Blake's eye's to readjust to the light, when she could see she looked at Jack to her left then to her right at Sherlock. Both seem to be unharmed just type to pipes by chains like her. If only she could use her powers, then she could break the chains and then they could get the hell out of here. The thought of her not being able to use her powers terrify the living hell out of her, a part of her always felt safe knowing that she could use her powers to protect herself, but now for some reason she was unable to use them, and she highly doubt it that Jack could use his either.

The which chuckled causing her to look at her. "I've been around for a very long time but this is the first time that I seen such creatures like you" she looked at Jack then at Blake.

She frowned. What did she mean by that? Did that mean she wasn't all human or was she human at all? Her heart started to pound when she felt a shiver of her power at her fingertips, it was there but she couldn't reach out and grab it.

"The chains are enchanted dear." said Olivia as she moved to the table and begin to sharpen a knife.

A icily fear settled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't care about her life, but of those who were around her. No! She won't let this witch hurt Jack or Sherlock, she would die first. Somehow she found strength knowing that she had to protect her friends at all cost. She needed no one to come riding on a noble steed and save her, she was no Damsel in Distress, she had powers and she can save herself and the others around her.

She caught Sherlock's eye. She then mouthed 'distract her' He nodded then looked to the woman.

"So, what now? Are you going kill us?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes, I am."

"For what, our heart's? I am sorry to disappoint you but I've been told I don't have one."

Blake reached into her back pocket of her jeans and brought out her unlocking kit.

"Oh, but you do," she turned and walked to him, putting the newly sharpened knife to his chest, Sherlock acted like there wasn't a knife pointing at his chest. "I've been watching you, you care and feel more then you let on. And I know your not from this world. I can feel the power from you." she looked at Blake, then back to Sherlock.

Blake went to work on picking the lock on the chains that bind it her wrist. Good thing Sam taught her how to pick a lock and gave her her own unlocking kit for her birthday saying 'Every Hunter needs one of these'. She'll make a mental note to thank him again later for her wonderful gift.

"You've lost someone that you cared deeply about, you still wear the ring. And you seem the kind of woman that likes control," said Sherlock so fast it was almost difficult to understand a word he was saying, and judging by the look on the witch's face he was hitting a very sensitive nerve. "That's why you kill, not just for heart's but because you love the thrill of it. Killing gives you a whole other power other than the power that I'm guessing you already possess, no killing gets you the power over life and death and it makes you feel invincible."

Olivia's eyes flashed with anger. "Keep talking boy and you'll be the first." she growled.

"Well, I suppose if you kill me here and now I don't ever have to worry about being bored then."

"Alright, you asked for it."

She was about to stab him in the chest just as Blake got the chains unlocked, she summoned every ounce of her strength and used everything she had to push her across the room. She snapped her fingers releasing Jack and Sherlock from the chains, the chains turned into sand on the floor as she got to her feet. Blake looked at the witch who was about to throw the knife at Sherlock, but with a wave of her hand and knife turned into a pigeon that flew away.

"No!" Blake hissed. "Who do you think you are?!" she made a fist in the air, Olivia immediately begin to choke and gasp. "I am no ones victim! Not anymore! I am done!"

"Blake." she heard Sherlock move behind her. "That's enough."

"NO! She has killed so many because she was afraid of growing old and dying! How selfish can a person be?! She doesn't deserve to live a moment longer!"

She was filled with such anger that she wasn't even aware that she had, why was she like this? She tried so hard not to use her powers for evil, what does it matter when the person whose opinion matters to her the most thinks that she's evil anyway?

"Blake." A door opened and Dean's voice rained out, echoing off the old abandoned factories walls. "You don't want to do this."

"And why not? Wasn't this what you've been expecting for me since you learned about my powers, for me to go dark side? Fine, let me make it easy for you!"

"No, Blake!" Dean moved in front of her putting down his gun on the floor holding up his hands. "Blake, I'm sorry that I made you feel that you couldn't come to me and talk to me, I'm sorry that I handled it badly. Blake, I don't think your bad."

"Don't you?" she asked quietly.

"No, your my friend, and I'm yours. Yes, it freaks the hell out of me that you know everything that happened in my life, but you didn't mean for it to happen I know that, you didn't ask to be born this way, you didn't ask to have these powers. But Blake, you and only you have to choose how to use them. Yes, that which deserves to die but not by your hands, not by your anger and self-hatred. Blake, look at me, look at me and tell me that I'm lying."

She looked at him and the honesty and the sincerity that she saw in his eyes almost made her fall to her knees. "Do - Do you mean it?"

"Yes, yes I do. Come on," he placed his hand on her fist. "let go."

She released the woman who immediately took a big gasp of air. She looked at Dean. She had never seen him so open, open to her.

"Sherlock! Jack, take Blake out of here." he said turning back to Olivia picking up his gun.

Sherlock and Jack took her by the arm and lead her outside just as a gunshot ring through the air.


	8. Seek Out The Truth

Hey Supernatural and Sherlock fans in my amazing and wonderful follower, as always, all the thanks goes out to you. This is last the chapter of this story but no worries there's much more to come, again special thanks to my mom dad and Tinkerbell blue for encouraging me to do this story, and most importantly I hope you the readers enjoyed.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans, and the game is on.

* * *

Seek Out The Truth.

Outside the abandoned factory Blake's shaking legs gave way and she fell to the hard cold ground. She placed her hands on the ground and lowered her head eye's closed, willing her heart to stop pounding. She was barely aware of the others around her asking if she was okay. Did she look okay? Oh, she was far from being okay. She had nearly killed someone, she felt such anger in such a rage that made her sick, but worst of all it terrified her. She wanted to kill, she wanted to make that which pay, to make her feel the way she did. Her blood boiled at the thought of the which, then a new level of anger inflamed inside her. Why did Dean stop her? Maybe she should show him what she could do!

No! What the hell was she thinking? She could never hurt Dean or the others. She felt as if she was balancing on the edge and she was about to fall.

Sam put his hand on the lower of her back, John was telling her to calm down and to breathe, Sherlock was looking at her, she could feel his eye's on her, Jack was explaining to Castiel what happened, she ignored them all. She didn't want them around her, she was glad that they cared about her and was trying to calm her down, but she didn't need or want that at the moment.

She was disgusted with herself, how could she even think about hurting Dean and the others, what kind of monster was she? Dean, oh god, she couldn't be around him right now, the look of disgust and hatred on his face would break her. She had to go, she decided, she had to go somewhere that was calm and quiet so she could get a hold of herself, the bunker, yes the bunker would work, she wanted to go home, she needed to go home. She needed to be far away.

Opening her eye's she got to her feet just as Dean came out. Without looking at anyone she began to walk back to the motel, Sam went to stop her, but she heard Dean tell him not to, to leave her alone. After a few moments she heard movement behind her, she knew then that she was being followed. Glancing over her shoulder she saw it was John and Sherlock. Even though she would prefer to be alone, but she was in no mood to argue, so she let them be. Not like Sherlock would listen anyway. They must have snuck off when the boys wasn't paying any attention, otherwise they wouldn't have let them come with her.

When they arrived to the motel she immediately went to her car, and in mutual silence she drove back to the bunker. John and Sherlock through worried glances at one another, but she paid them no mind. She couldn't care at the moment. It was a day's Drive and a night back to the bunker, she didn't stop nor slow down. The entire time the silence company them, but she made no move to break it, she didn't care at the moment, all that mattered was going home and locking herself in her room.

Why was she like this? Who or should she ask what was she? Was she human? Why did she feel such a strong connection to Jack and Cas, the connection was there the moment she met them, she could also feel the power, their grase, but why? What was she?

John went to say something, but from a very sharp look from Sherlock he changed his mind.

Good, even though she hated the quiet the quiet is what she needed.

Why could she feel other Angels Grace? What was she, was she dangerous, was she abomination of some kind, was she a monster? Why could she do the things that she could do? She brought Sherlock and John from the TV show and made them real, how could just a very powerful psychic do that?

She knew everything that Dean did thanks to the memory sharing, there was only one thing that could Bend reality and make things real that aren't, but that still doesn't explain anything, was she half human half angel like Jack? If so wouldn't Cas felt it when they first met? She wanted answers, and God damn it she's going to get them. But she needed to calm herself down first.

When she was finally home she immediately went to her room and slammed the door, not even giving her companions a glance.

In her room she began to Pace.

She was so angry and she still was angry, but it was more that she was angry at herself than anything. How could she let herself almost nearly kill someone with her powers, what if she was going to become a monster just another monster for the Winchesters to hunt? Should she leave so that way she doesn't hurt the people who she cared about the most? What if her powers got to difficult for her to control and she hurt Dean Sam Jack and Cas? The mere thought of it made her sick.

No, if she left Dean would just track her down, and he would find her, the man was incredibly stubborn and relentless, he wouldn't give up until he found her and not some sense into her, of course if it was turned around she would do the same. And she couldn't bring herself to leave anyway, if she did it felt like she would be tearing her soul in half and the other would stay behind. So leaving was most definitely off the table. What then?

"Control," she said to herself. "I need to control it!"

'What if you can't?' Asked a voice in her head.

She stopped. "What if I can't?"

"And why can't you?"

She turned to Sherlock and John. She surprised that Sherlock would even be around her, this wasn't something he did. John looked concerned but it wasn't concerned what she could do to him, he was worried about her, and so was Sherlock, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Get out!" She snapped

"Blake, why can't you?" Sherlock repeated.

The answer was immediate, why lie? This guy could see if she lied. "Because I'm afraid of them, I'm terrified of myself and what I can do with my powers, and of what I -I almost did."

"Their part of you," said John. "so why be afraid?"

"She's not afraid of herself John," said Sherlock, moving further into the room. "she's afraid that her..powers is going to be a process of her being alone once again. She was fine with that before, but now it's different, isn't it?"

"Yes." she replyed quietly.

"Why?"

"Because now I'm not alone, now I have friends, because now I have more to lose than I ever did before."

"What you can do is a part of you, you fighting against your abilities is like fighting against yourself."

She smiled. "I should be like you huh, Mr Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes."

"Blake," said John moving around his friend ."are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sherlock, there are times that you are so wise."

"Could you tell John that?"

Blake knew Sherlock was right, fighting against her powers was like fighting against herself, maybe it was time to stop. In that moment she let it all go, she allowed her powers off leash. Then it dawned on her how to fits what she had done. She knew how to put John and Sherlock back home, the same way she brought them here.

She looked at Sherlock and John, the friends she never expected that she would make. They don't belong in the world of of Supernatural, they belong back home, though, she would hate to see them go but it had to be done, she had to make a wrong right.

"Sherlock, John, I think I just figured out how to send you home."

John smiled brightly. "That's brilliant how?"

"The same way I pulled you here." She looked at Sherlock then at John. "You guys ready to go home?"

"Yes." John said at same time Sherlock said. "no."

Both Blake and John look at the only private consultant detective in shock. "What?"

"I find myself fascinated by this world of yours."

"But, Sherlock, your world needs you," Blake said. "You don't belong here."

"She's right Sherlock," said John.

Sherlock thought a moment, looking at them, thinking. Blake doesn't know what to do if he refuses to go back, what she had to admit that it wouldn't be a hardship if he did decide to stay.

"Very well." Sherlock said finally with a heavy resigned sigh.

"Right. Side to side and hold hands."

They did what she instructed.

"Sherlock, thank you, thank you to you both."

"Blake," said Sherlock. "you are in love with Dean."

"Sherlock, not this again." John sighed.

"And he feels the same." he continued as if his friend didn't speak a word. "By the way he acted when I was around you obviously jealous, he didn't like-"

"Sherlock!"

"Good bye Sherlock Holmes." She said laughing. "Oh, how I'll miss you."

"Yes, you as well." Sherlock said so quietly she highly doubt it she was supposed to hear, so she decided to pretend that she didn't.

She closed her eye's and thought what she wanted. She felt a search of power that she never felt before, it felt freely, like at last she was one with her powers instead of fighting against them. When she opened her eye's she was standing alone in her room. She turned on her TV and looking for the TV show finding it almost instantly. She Push play and episode began exactly where she left off.

It was like it was before she pulled them into her world, it seems like they remember nothing about their adventure. A part of her was saddened to know that fact yet glad for it as well. She knew that she would always have a special place in his mind Palace somewhere, even if he doesn't remember her.

oOo

A day later Dean Sam Cas and Jack arrived. Dean had made up his mind to talk with Blake but they were shocked and surprised when they walked into the bunker to find just Blake listening to her music as she cleaned. No Sherlock going around complaining that he was bored, or John setting at the table trying to find something to occupy his friend, it was just Blake.

Dean went to her and hesitated before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned and relaxed when she saw it was just them.

"Hey." she said, as she removed one of the earbuds.

"Hey, where's Sherlock and John?" asked Sam.

"Home."

"You did it?"

"Yeah, I did. They don't remember anything it's just as it was before."

"Good." said Dean. He looked at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat. "We should," he then left the room, Cas and Jack following suit.

For along awkward moment they just stood there, neither one knowing where orhow to start.

oOo

Blake really wish that she could become part of the floor and vanish. She knew she had to talk to Dean, but how could she start? What would he think? Was Sherlock right? That was the question she asked herself over and over again for an entire day and night. Sherlock noticed everything about everyone why would he be wrong?

"I'm sorry." she said, finding the floor very interesting to study in that moment.

"No, you - Blake." Dean let out a a frustrated sigh. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Because, it's us, things just come naturally difficult for us."

Dean hummed. "I can't argue with that."

"If you want me to go then I will, all you have to do is just say the word and I'll leave."

"Why would I?" Dean asked after a moment.

Blake Finally Found the courage and the strength to look up. "Why - what? Do you want me to stay? Dean bear, I'm a monster."

"No, you're just someone that can't completely control their powers, and I probably didn't make it easy on you."

"No, no you didn't."

"Right."

Dean started to turn and walk away when she called him back. "Dean, I need to know who or what I am."

he stopped and turned back to her. "Then we're figure it out, I promise." And with that he walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.

He said we, not you. Blake took that as his way of saying that she can stay as long as she wanted. And Blake planned on doing just that.

She needed to find out where she came from and who and what she was, and it doesn't matter how long it will take, she needed to know the truth about herself, she needed to know why she was born with these powers, and she was stubborn as hell so she won't give up until she finds the answers she's looking for. Like Sherlock would say, the game is on.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
